


Ropes make for good restraints

by jatkojohto



Category: South Park
Genre: Chair Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, they're in their late 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatkojohto/pseuds/jatkojohto
Summary: Kyle sits Kenny down to talk about No Nut November.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Ropes make for good restraints

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to read or write anything in a while ;__; But. Here's some porn. yep yep.

He slips it down under one more time, fastening it a bit but not yet tying it up. Kenny likes it tight, so Kyle never asks him if he’s uncomfortable. His responses were always unreliable way to tell how his body was doing.

“Flex your fingers” Kyle orders and watches as all ten move without a struggle. There’s no discoloration to be seen either, he notes with satisfaction.

“You worry too much” Kenny mutters as Kyle then feels his hands to make sure they’re not too cold from blood flow restriction, just in case.

“I’m not driving you to ER again” Kyle tells him sternly, circling Kenny’s palm with his thumb softly before tying the final knot with precision. Presumably out of shame Kenny slumps forward a bit, the most he can at least, having his arms bound together behind the back of a chair.

Kyle gets up from the floor and moves back to admire his handiwork, taking in the symmetric diamond shapes that start from between Kenny’s clothed shoulder blades and descend along his bare arms, growing smaller the further down they go to his wrists. He notes with a pleased grin that they have to be his neatest knots to date and gets his cellphone out to capture a picture of it. There’s an audible snap from the camera and Kenny shifts.

“Can you send it to me?” He asks, attempting to look at behind his shoulder but with his arms twisted the way they are it’s visibly difficult to accomplish.

“Sure” Kyle muses as he puts the phone back into his pocket “Later”

He cards his hand through Kenny’s hair, grasping a hold of the blond locks and turns him back facing forward again. Obediently Kenny waits for him to circle around when Kyle appreciates the view a moment longer. No matter what Stan says, shibari is goddamn artform and he’s getting good at it. Maybe they could invest in a different color, red might look nicer against the pale skin than the natural brownish hue. He thinks to bring this up to Kenny later as he circles on to front of his boyfriend.

Kenny smiles up at him coyly, light flush on his freckled cheeks.

“Oh no Mr. Abductor what you might be planning to do with me” His voice pitches higher, the way he used to do during their childhood games about sticks and betrayals and dragons that took way too long to arrive. From a child’s vocal chords, it sounded cute, but past puberty the effect is similar to Ms. Piggy from the Muppets.

“Maybe some other time we can play that” Kyle says, trying his hardest to shake off the comparison his mind made before Princess Kenny’s character got tarnished forever “But yeah this wasn’t only for rope practice”

“Called it” Kenny nods, voice back to normal “I’m all ears”

“See I was sleeping last night” Kyle starts, crossing his arms and tapping his chin with a finger “when in the middle of night, I wake up to some solo wanking happening right next to me”

Kyle looks at Kenny pointedly who gives him a lopsided grin.

“Must’ve been the wind.”

“Oh please, like I don’t know what beating meat sounds like” Kyle says with a roll of his eyes “I just thought it was funny” he continues “After you’ve spent the whole October talking about No Nut November coming up and how you’re going to ace it. Boasting how you have enough self-control to keep the hands out of your pants this year” Kyle tuts disappointedly as he caresses Kenny’s hair “Almost three weeks. You got so far”

“Fine. Guilty as charged” Kenny says with pout on his lips. “It wasn’t worth it anymore. Big deal.”

“It pisses me off that you did it after blue balling me though” Kyle tells him sourly, ceasing the petting “You bitch”

“Come on” Kenny huffs “You’re the bitch here, getting handsy while cuddling when you knew I was going for triple N”

“Huh? Did you just call me a bitch, bitch?”

“Yeah, bitch. What’re going to do about it” It’s clear that he’s trying his hardest to sound cocky, but a genuine smile is twitching at the corner of Kenny’s lips “Punish me?”

Kyle clicks his tongue at the cheekiness. When they started dating, he found out that Kenny’s the type of guy who, somehow, honestly likes the dirty talk outside of porno too. Complete opposite of Kyle, who’d get put off by speaking more than anything when he’s aiming to get off. But over the years it’s gotten easier, no longer does he feel like rolling his eyes or doubling over in embarrassment when cringy lines come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He responds in kind, if only to see that flush darken on Kenny’s face.

“Maybe I am, looks like you need to be put back in your place after few weeks without handling” Kyle says, tugging Kenny’s head upwards by the hair that emits a very small gasp “It’s not like you’ll be able to do a thing about it. Being all tied up like this”

“…Yeah” He admits with a dopey grin as he swifts a bit in his chair.

“And you like that too” Kyle mutters, hand moving slowly from hair to the neck “Perv”

“Yeah” Kenny says again, sounding distracted as Kyle grazes his fingertips at the side of his throat, feeling the warmth of the skin and the pulse underneath.

“Before you interrupted, _bitch_ ” Kyle starts again smugly “I was saying, I thought about what I could possibly do to get back at a guy who gets his kicks from depraved shit. But honestly, I don’t think I have a heart to hold a grudge over something so petty.”

It’s a dirty lie that he seals by pressing a chaste kiss on Kenny’s lips, who tries to lean in for another when Kyle’s already pulling away.

“But you owe me one. So here we are” Kyle states as he gets on his knees in between Kenny’s spread legs, pausing as he takes a closer look again on the knots tying Kenny’s ankles down to the chair. He should’ve been more throughout with them, he thinks. Kind of ruins the whole package to have shoddily done job at the bottom. Well, whatever.

“Why not climb on and use me as a personal dildo then” Kenny’s kindly made offer makes Kyle laugh a bit as he strokes the inner thigh in front of him. For a brief moment he does consider it, the option of leaving him there to wait as Kyle goes to clean up. Coming back shower fresh with cock ring to slip around Kenny. Riding him and not stopping until he’s got his fix he’s been denied for nearly three weeks, even if Kenny comes and goes flaccid inside him. Today he has different plans.

“Bad boys don’t get nice things” Kyle simply says as he palms the lump in between his boyfriend’s legs, feeling out the outline for his girthy cock. Corner of his mouth quirks up in a smile when he feels it gradually coming to life as he strokes it through the fabric. “You know that”

“I really did want to ace it though” Kenny says, his voice growing thicker by the second “The Triple N.”

“Does anybody even call it that?”

“I don’t know, but it sounds better than the full title-“ He lets out a frustrated groan in the middle of his sentence as Kyle then mouths his cock through the pants “ _fuck_ , please take them off, that’s just mean when there’s two layers in between”

Kyle grins to himself but does pull away to look up at him. The angle isn’t the most flattering one, but he can appreciate the pleading look Kenny is giving him “Since you asked nicely”

He drags the sweatpants lower, just barely to his thighs so that the lilac form-fitting boxers are fully in the view. Feeling satisfied with himself he gazes at the wet spot forming on fabric that’s directly covering Kenny’s cockhead before leaning over again to engulf it to his mouth. He grazes his nails on the inner thigh, out of a habit holding the hips down more than anything when he goes to town on him.

Kenny draws a shaky breath as Kyle sucks on the head through the thin fabric, moving his lips and tonguing the bulge, as if savoring the bland cottony taste of the boxers and dampness leaking out of his boyfriend’s cock.

His other hand slides down from the groin, allowing Kyle to palm himself on the floor through his own pants to the quiet sounds Kenny’s making. That’s a thing Kyle knows has rubbed off on Kenny from him in turn. Years ago, the blond seemed to be under impression that the only viable way to let the partner know they were doing a good job was through lewd, exaggerated moans. Maybe it was what consuming porn that much at early age did to a developing mind. They really have molded each other through the years together haven’t they, Kyle thinks, heart swelling alongside his cock to the thought.

“Feels good…” Kenny murmurs and Kyle decides he wants to use both of his hands to pleasure his boyfriend instead, he’d take care of his own dick later on. He presses down a kiss and lifts his head a bit so he can slither his hand through the overlapping fabric at the front. Kyle pulls out a cock that seems very happy to be freed, healthy blood flow is pulsing through it and coloring the head.

“Huh, already this hard? Just by that? Weak” Kyle coos with a smile as he teases the slit with his finger, smearing the clear fluid oozing from the top.

“Three weeks without proper touch” Kenny protests weakly, shuddering under his touch just a bit “Three weeks”

“You just jacked off yesterday”

“Proper touch” Kenny repeats, sounding disgruntled “My hands are awful with the fucking callouses it’s like _ah_ like torture” he lets outright whine when Kyle circles his finger on the frenulum “ _You know that_ ”

“Aren’t you lucky to have _me_ instead of some guy from your construction site then” Kyle says, self-satisfied as he curls his fingers around the length and then smoothly pushes the already retracted foreskin even further down the shaft. Somehow it never ceases to bore him, to see the layer he himself lacks move along with his hand, exposing the vulnerable tissue underneath. “All soft and moisturized”

“There’s only bears- _shit_ ” He jolts a bit as Kyle flicks the head with his other hand.

“Yeah you’re lucky” Kyle affirms smugly. He grabs a hold of it with only his fingertips, massaging the head from the sides lightly as he moves his other hand further down to slip under and fondle Kenny’s balls covered with soft fuzz. Above him he hears a content sigh.

“I’ve missed this…” Kenny murmurs “Missed you….”

Kyle has to restrain himself then, from dipping his head down and deepthroating the cock that’s growing wetter the more he handles it. He’s got the urge to hear Kenny praise his name, everything about him until he’s pushed past the breaking point, but Kyle has a plan he doesn’t want to stray from. Out of principle.

“ _Ah_ ”

So he changes the pattern with touching him, hands now slowly descending from top to bottom, like a waterfall. Every time one hand reaches the bottom of the shaft, he starts moving another down. Gradually he picks up the pace.

“Fuck...That’s it…” Kenny moans in a low voice. Hearing that Kyle slows down again.

“No no no” Kenny gasps, he thrusts his hips slightly upwards, as much as he can “Keep going, _please_ ”

Kyle does, but with completely different technique in a steady pace.

“Kyle”

“Yeah?” Kyle questions softly as he makes a screwing motion on the head.

“Just when it gets good you-” Sharp inhale of breath interrupts what he’s about to say as Kyle rubs his thumb against the skin that connects head to the shaft “ _Kyle_ ”

“Yeah?” He asks with a sly smile, focusing on toying with the cock at his mercy. He’s slowly doing circular motions that he knows are not enough, never for Kenny.

“…It’s been weeks” comes the lame, small answer and Kyle glances up. Their eyes meet and Kyle takes in the dark flush covering Kenny’s face, he looks both needy and frustrated. Just the way Kyle had felt the night before.

“Sure has” He responds shortly. Cheeks warm and with wicked smile Kyle drops his gaze back to the thick cock that’s now fully erect, twitching desperately for stimulation.

Kyle knows that if Kenny really wanted the tease to end, their word would be uttered out from his lips. But at no point it happens. Instead he witnesses his boyfriend breaking apart when his touches grow lighter and shorter while Kenny’s cock in turn goes redder and stiffer. Words coming out of Kenny’s mouth become garbled string of pleas as he gets brought close to release and then denied it again and again. He twists in the chair as Kyle continues the gratifying torture.

Then he lets go. And gets up from the floor.

“It’s getting late” Kyle wants to say it nonchalantly, but the words come out strained and stiff from his mouth, his own arousal messing up the way he wants to present himself. Kenny’s looking up at him, red-faced and eyes as wide as plates. His mouth is half open and lips slightly bruised by his own biting.

“I’m going to cut you free and go to sleep, alright?” Kyle tells him as he grabs the rope cutting scissors they have set on the table in case of emergencies “Takes too long to open these manually. I was thinking of buying new color anyway, what do you think of red? “

He moves to the behind of the chair and starts unraveling his creation without remorse, starting with legs. Kenny, who’s been rendered speechless, finally finds his voice again.

“Onion” He says. He sounds pained, shaky. Almost defeated. Kyle moves in for the kill.

“Nah, Ken, safewords don’t apply if we’re done playing and going to bed” Kyle tells him sweetly “You silly goose”

Kenny doesn’t respond, he sits still as Kyle works and thinks about various unsexy things, like his late grandma’s sagging boobs and people who don’t wash their hands after bathroom.

“We can spoon in the bed, how about that” Kyle says, kissing the nape of Kenny’s neck when he cuts the final ropes “You’re free”

Kenny gets up and Kyle starts gathering the pieces off of the floor. As he puts them into the table, he feels arms wrap tightly around him and hardness press against his ass. His heartbeat picks up again.

“Cartman was right” Kenny says in a low voice to his ear and Kyle can’t help the goosebumps rising on his skin “Gingers really are evil”

“I just returned the favor from yesterday” Kyle says back, mouth twisting into a smirk despite his reawakening arousal “ _Bitch_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I cut this from the end cause it seemed out of place!  
> Kenny flips him around and they end up messily having sex. No nut November was never attempted in their household again and all was well in the world. At least until Kenny, once again, got killed on during work when somebody there did a foolish mistake. But at the very least it meant the construction company had to pay large sum of hush money to Kyle about the tragedy, so he wouldn't sue them for the loss of his fiance and bring the court's attention to their shitty safety practices. In a few days Kenny was alive again. With all the money saved from the hush money they were constantly given because Kenny just kept dying the two were able to buy a nice holiday vacation for that Christmas, away from all the awful relatives. 
> 
> Happy ending yaaay.


End file.
